1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for stacking Printed Board Assemblies (PBAs) in an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for stacking PBAs in an electronic device that can shield electronic components mounted on a main Printed Circuit Board (PCB) from outer electromagnetic waves while reducing material costs without using a shield can and stack a sub-PBA on a main PBA.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, electronic devices, such as a mobile terminal, have decreased in size for the convenience of being carried. In order to achieve various functions, many components have been mounted within the electronic device. Accordingly, a space for mounting the components within the electronic device has been insufficient. Therefore, a structure for stacking a Secure Digital (SD) card socket and a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card socket on a shield can of a main PBA has been widely used.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a structure for stacking PBAs in an electronic device according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a stacked structure 100 includes a main PBA 160, a shield can 130, and a sub-PBA 170. The main PBA 160 includes a main PCB 110, a plurality of electronic components 111 mounted on a top surface of the main PCB 110, and a clip 120 disposed at a periphery of the electronic components 111 and mounted on the main PCB 110. In order to prevent outer electromagnetic waves from causing an erroneous operation of the electronic components 111, the shield can 130 performs a function of shielding outer electromagnetic waves. The shield can 130 includes a wall 130b for shielding a side portion of the electronic components 111 from outer electromagnetic waves and a top plate 130a for shielding an upper part of the electronic components 111 from outer electromagnetic waves. The sub-PBA 170 includes a sub-PCB 140, an SD card socket 190 and an SIM card socket 191 mounted on a top surface of the sub-PCB 140.
The PBA stacked structure 100 addresses the insufficient mounting space by disposing the sub-PCB 140 in which the SD card socket 190 and the SIM card socket 191 are mounted on the top plate 130a of the shield can 130. However, because the shield can 130 is manufactured to include a separate top plate 130a as well as the wall 130b, a need exists for reducing material costs.
Further, a process of stacking the sub-PBA 170 on the main PBA 160 is performed by an operation of mounting the shield can 130 on the clip 120 of the main PCB 110 and then attaching the shield can 130 and the sub-PCB 140 with double-sided tape 150. Therefore, a need exists for reducing manufacturing time of stacking the sub-PBA 170 on the main PBA 160.